


Вызови такси

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: - ну что, вызовешь мне такси?- с ухмылкой говорит Киба.- я бы предпочёл чтобы ты остался здесь,- произносит он и начинает искать номер такси в телефоне.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 2





	Вызови такси

Ночь выпускного, за окном орут подростки, их крики сопровождаются какой-то музыкой, вперемешку и что-то более старое и самые новые хиты. Куро готов лезть на стену, к своему сожалению он живёт в самом центре и каждый праздник для него равняется бессонной ночи.

На часах 3:50

Он смотрит в потолок, подпевая под нос песню которую слушает молодёжь, молится чтобы они скорее заткнулись.

4:25

Песня 'Коржа' уже пошла по пятому кругу, невыносимо. Куро поднимается и идёт на кухню заваривать кофе, потеряв последнюю надежду выспаться. Чайник отзывается свистом, парень закидывает две ложки быстро растворимого в чашку с только что залитым кипятком и помешивая эту жижу, которую он почему-то называет кофе, хотя от него там разве что это название, садится за стол. Горячий напиток сопровождается несколькими сигаретами, кучей матов и в конце концов песней 'Выпускник', которую Куро за эти несколько часов уже успел выучить наизусть.

5:47

На улице уже светает, выпускники потихоньку расходятся, Куро облегчённо вздыхает и идёт в душ. Холодные капли стекают по коже, даря чувство бодрости и свежести. Шум воды перебивает телефонный звонок.

— Ну кто там ещё, — бубнит он себе под нос выключая воду. На дисплее мигает незнакомый номер, Канкуро смахивает вправо и прикладывает телефон к уху.

— Ш-иииино, иы ик...кде? — пьяный голос, человека который еле стоит на ногах, режет уши,

— Хотя не вжно, такси, хааха мне нужно такси, устромшь мммм?

Куро закатывает глаза, но отказать не может, уж очень парень по ту сторону пьян.

— Хорошо, скажи где ты находишься и я вызову такси, — страдальчески выдаёт он.

— Я-яяяя, хмммммм, ХИНАТА!!! ГДЕ А МЫ ГДЕ? — оглушающий крик, заставивший Куро отдернуть телефон от уха, послышался по ту сторону.

Девушка, тихо, но достаточно чётко произнесла название улицы и даже немного описала то что находится рядом с ними, это место находилось буквально за домом в котором живёт Куро.

— СПАСИБО, т-ааак вот…

Он не дал ему договорить.

— Я услышал, оставайся на месте, такси скоро придёт.

— Шино, брат иы усший, люблю тебя, — парень причмокнул губами, изображая поцелуй.

— Ага, да, как сядешь напиши на этот номер и как будешь дома тоже напиши.

— Хорошо.

Незнакомец отключился, оставив Канкуро в смешанных чувствах.

— И почему я за него волнуюсь, я его даже не знаю, — бубнел парень себе под нос вызывая это чёртово такси.

6:00

— 'мы с Хинтаьоф, уже в машине'

Канкуро не выпускал телефон из рук, как только он увидел это сообщение на душе стало легче. Через несколько секунд смартфон мигнул ещё раз, этот парень отправил ему фото. На снимке была девушка с чёрными волосами закручеными в непростого вида причёску, в нарядном фиолетовом платье, она показывала язык и обнимала парня который сидел рядом, его волосы торчали в разные стороны, галстук съехал, а красные треугольники на щеках были размазаны. Куро улыбнулся в экран, и принялся ждать следующего сообщения.

6:25

-'Хината, тольео что вышлп, а я еду дмой'

Время тянулось очень долго, Канкуро каждые две минуты проверял сообщения, но ответа все никак небыло.

— Да почему я волнуюсь за него, — практически прокричал он нажимая на кнопку звонка.

— Киба, на связи, чего надо?

Услышав его голос Куро очень сильно обрадовался, 'я так рад что с тобой все хорошо', хотел произнести он, но выдал лишь сухое:

— Ты уже дома?

— Мммм, ну почти, я ж сказал что напмигв, на-пи-мш-у, — последнее слово было признесено по слогам, нуу почти правильно, это заставило Куро хихикнуть, — как буду дома, не-еее влнуйся.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — все ещё немного смеясь выдал он, сбрасывая звонок.

6:40

« _Пьяный придурок_ »: - _'я дома✌'_

_«Куро»: -'угу, молодец'_

Прошло несколько дней, Киба, как он сам представился, за это время ничего не написал. Куро это несомненно расстроило, ну, а чего он ещё ожидал, вероятнее всего этот парень понял что ошибся и попросту удалил номер и их диалог.

Неделю спустя, 2:32

'mama we all go to hell' — орёт на всю комнату, Куро подскакивает и пытается найти телефон чтобы прекратить этот концерт.

Он вновь смахивает вправо и прикладывает экран смартфона к уху.

— Тксссии, — шипит ещё более пьяный, но уже знакомый голос.

Канкуро зевает и трёт глаза, пытаясь понять что же ему сказать.

— Мммм, где ты? — все ещё зевая бормочет он.

— Кажется около скермаркета *, да около него.

— Хорошо, где ж ты так напился то? Сам того не понимая выдаёт Куро.

— Ну, мы с Ха-интой расстались и я решил впить.

— Оу, держись чувак, я уверен все наладится.

— Ха, спсибо, кстааати ты же не Шино, да?

— Нет, не Шино.

— Имя хоть скажи, спаситьл иы мой

— Канкуро… можешь звонить когда нужно вызвать такси, я не против.

— Спасибо, Ануро, буду должень.

Куро сбрасывает и вновь вызывает такси.

3:06

« _Пьяный придурок»: -'дма я))'_

_«Куро»: -'ложись спать'_

9:37

« _Пьяный придурок»: -'прости что тревожу ночью'_

_«Куро»: -'все нормально, обращаясь если что'_

Киба звонил ему каждый раз когда выпивал, а после расставания с Хинатой выпивал он часто.

Ни одна неделя не обходилась без ночного звонка, за это время от любимой мелодии начал дёргаться глаз. Они не знали о друг друге практически ничего, но несмотря на это голос Кибы заставлял Куро улыбаться…

22:34

Куро сидит на лавочке около своего подъезда и курит, телефон в кармане отзывается знакомой мелодиией, он вновь смахивает вправо и прикладывает экран к уху.

— А ты сегодня рано, — с явной насмешкой выдаёт он и делает очередную тягу.

— Мне не нужно такси, просто…просто захотелось поговорить с тобой, — голос по ту сторону немного дрожит.

— Да? и о чем же?

— Ха, не знаю как это объяснить, но не хотел...

— Продолжать собираешься?

— Стой, повтори ещё раз, только громче.

— Продолжать собираешься?! а зачем это?

— Сейчас узнаешь.

— Ты странны…

Тёплые руки ложатся на плечи не давая договорить, Куро резко оборачивается, выдыхая дым практически в лицо тому кто стоит сзади. Его брови то поднимаются то сводятся к переносице, сзади стоит Киба, его волосы торчат так же как на том фото, а на щеках красные метки.

— Не хотел бы ты встретиться, вот что я пытался сказать. На одном выдохе говорит он, обходит лавочку и садится рядом с Куро.

— Судя по всему судьба решила что хотел.

Канкуро проводит рукой по щеке парня напротив.

— Киба...

— Ага, он самый.

Куро, приглашает Кибу к себе.

Вновь свист чайника, кружки с порошком который называют 'кофе' заполняются кипятком, Канкуро ставит их на стол… Ночные разговоры, сигареты ещё 'кофе', время пролетело незаметно.

— Ну что, вызовешь мне такси? — с ухмылкой говорит Киба.

— Я бы предпочёл чтобы ты остался здесь, — произносит он и начинает искать номер такси в телефоне.

Киба, выхватывает телефон, убирая тот в задний карман своих джинс.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл остаться. Киба немного вжимает Куро в столешницу. — я же правда могу?

Канкуро кивает, давая согласие буквально на все что только можно.

Губы Кибы прижимаются к его собственным, поцелуй получился мокрым, со вкусом кофе и сигаретного дыма.


End file.
